The SuperDuper Maximum Ride Musical!
by Cowz say MOo
Summary: What would it be like if everyone in Maximum Ride talked in song? Well you are about to find out! A series of one-shots. Rated T for some language.
1. Monkey Wrench

_AN: Ok, so pretty much I had a song stuck in my head and I was reading MR and I began to imagine scenes in my head where everyone was singing. So here it is.. hopw you all enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I also don't own Monkey Wrench by the Foo Fighters... However I do own Dave Ghrol... Just kidding, I don't own Dave Ghrol. But everyone should listen to Monkey Wrench... It's a gooder! I'm rambling... On with the musical!_

_

* * *

_Ah yes there's nothing like a night spent out under the stars… In a tree, fearing for your life and preying to god that the Erasers don't decide to track you down and hand you over to your former best friend/the-closest-thing-you-had-to-a-father, Jeb, for weird lab research… Yep, there's nothing quite like it. I looked around at the flock all sleeping, placed strategically around on the branches as to look like a flower, and all breathing in time with each other. We always kind of had this thing where we did random stuff like that.

Just then I heard something. I looked around quickly. Fang shot awake too. So it wasn't just the voice in my head if Fang heard it too. We looked around for danger. I looked to Fang and mouthed "Erasers?"

Fang nodded.

I reached over quickly to wake up the rest of the flock.

As soon as everyone was awake I heard it again. It was a footstep, a very big footstep. There was no doubt in my mind now that we were in for a fight. But why weren't the Erasers being a little bit more discrete? I mean come on; we're crazy mutant bird kids with super sensitive hearing. Duh. It must just be a very big man, or a clown with big shoes. But either way, we got to get out of here. Clowns are freaking scary!

I did a quick look around and confirmed my theory. Not the clown theory, but the really big man theory. There was a large blob-like silhouette coming into the vicinity of our tree. It was on a mission. Whoever it was, they knew we were here.

"Fly." I whispered.

"Not so fast Max." Jeb said from underneath the tree.

"Oh, hi Jeb." I spat his name. He meant nothing to me anymore.

"What have we done with innocence? It disappeared with time; it never really made much sense." He began to sing. As he did so, Erasers began coming into view. Two by two the walked out from their hiding places behind the many trees.

"Adolescent resident." One Eraser said pointing at me. Man they where making them dumber and dumber everyday!

"Just wasting another night on planning my revenge," I sang back at them, "did you know that one in ten don't want to be your monkey wrench. One more indecent accident, I'd rather leave than suffer this. I'll never be your monkey wrench!" With that sang the Erasers leaped up at us, obviously upset about the whole nobody-wants-to-be-a-muntant-freak-except-for-Erasers-apperantly speech. I motioned for everyone to fly. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy jumped and flew high out of reach of the Erasers. Fang, Iggy and I were planning to kick some Eraser butt.

"All this time to make amends!" Jeb sang in his weird off-key voice.

"But what do you do when all your enemies are friends?" Fang asked singing while he kicked an Eraser right in the teeth.

"Now and then I'll try to bend, but under pressure you wind up snapping in the end." Iggy sang as he dropped two Erasers by making them run into each other when he stepped out of the way.

"One in ten, don't want to be your monkey wrench. One more indecent accident, I'd rather leave than suffer this. I'll never be your monkey wrench!" the three of us sang together while kicking some serious Eraser ass all choreographed and kung-fu like.

"Just one last thing before I quit, I never wanted any more than I could fit into my head. I still remember every single word you said, and all the shit that somehow came along with it. Still there's one thing that comforts me, since I was always caged and now I'm free!" I screamed at Jeb while Fang, Iggy and I shot up into the air, leaving Jeb with a bunch of Erasers lying around him in the shape of a skull around Jeb. He looked kind of mad. Oh well. I really don't care what Jeb thinks of us anymore. I swooped up to where the younger kids were flying waiting for us. There we found Gazzy singing. Oh God.

"One in ten, don't want to be your monkey wrench. One more indecent accident. I'd rather leave than suffer this. I'll never be your monkey wrench!" I patted him on the head and began to fly. Where to? I don't know nor do I really care.

* * *

_AN: So everyone, that was the first of many one-shots... I'm having fun! lol... If you have any suggestions about other random plot, then please review and message me. It would be awesome!_


	2. Ladylike

_AN: So this is pretty much Ari's weird fantasy that he had in the second book where he wants to hide Max away... I just put it to song... Mwah ha ha ha! You can't stop me!! Mwah ha ha ha... Ok.. that was a little weird..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor do I own Ladylike by Big Wreck. Once again, I highly recomend listening to this song... There's some wicked guitar riffs... I'm rambling again... GAAAHHH!!_

_

* * *

_So here I am, sitting in a tree, watching Max fly around with her little mutant bird kid gang, having a ton of fun. I wish I could go and play with them. Especially with Max. She is such a Tomboy, a girl that a guy would like to hang around with. But she wouldn't have anything to do with me. So that's why I have a master plan. You've all heard it. It's in the second _Maximum Ride _book. Why is the book named after her anyway? Why can't it be named _The Totally Amazing Adventures of Ari the Eraser_? Dad probably had something to do with that. Sigh… This all just makes me want to sing… about me and Max when I finally get to put my plan into motion.

"So when she lays down it'll be, with me, Lord, she'll lay down with me." I began to play some wicked Big Wreck riffs on my air guitar, "And when she walks out it'll be, on me, Lord, she'll walk out on me." Jeeze that line isn't very good, but when my plan finally becomes reality, she'll like me. "When she kneeling it'll be, for me, Lord, she's kneeling for me." Yeah, I like that better. "And if I need you to be secure, it's cause I'm not, you're so ladylike and more." Cue wicked air guitar solo by Ari. Whoo-Hoo! "When she focused it'll be, on me, Lord, she's focused on me. And when she walks with it'll be, with me, she's walking with me." Air drums!! "And if I need you to be secure, it's cause I'm not, you're so ladylike and more. If she wishes it'll be, on me Lord, she's wishing on me!" Crazy air guitar and drums at the same time. "And when she's hopeless, Lord, she's hopeless with me!" I began screaming in a half-sobbing way, like Big Wreck does it. Only I'm way, way, better that they ever thought of being. "And if I need you to be secure, it's cause I'm not, you're ladylike. I need you to be secure if I'm not, you're ladylike and more!" I held the last long note until my arms got sore from all of my various air instruments that I was playing. That felt good. Real good. I should do that more often.

"Bravo, the dog can sing." I looked up to see Max and that Fang guy that I'm pretty sure Max is hooked up with, hovering right in front of me.

"GRRRRR!" I growled at them and bared my fangs and claws in what I'm pretty sure, was an absolutely terrifying sight. But to my disappointment, they just laughed and flew off. I'm going to go and cry now…

* * *

_Aww, poor Ari... haha I feel for the kid... anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter! I think it'll be country... not too sure...  
_


End file.
